Emo Bella
by JustcallmeRiley
Summary: Twilight is all the same, except Bella is an emo. What will Edward and the Cullens think of badass emo Bella. And what will she do to stir the small town of Forks? Cannon Couples. adapted from twilighthungergamesfan chapters 1-12 are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I grunted as I grabbed my bag, it was heavy and I almost fell as the other two bags I was carrying unbalanced me. The airport was busy and I couldn't see Charlie anywhere. I mean my dad, I couldn't see my dad anywhere. Some people looked at me once and were too busy to notice me, and some people stopped and gawked at me.

I almost groaned.

First I had to deal with my mother Renee and her worrying, now I had to deal with people judging and later I would have to deal with Char-my dad and high school. People stared at me and I felt like a monkey in a cage. Was I really such a freak? I had chocolate brown eyes and my hair was a very dark brown, almost black, I had a side fringe and multiple peircings. Nose peircing, tongue, many on my ears and snakebites. I liked them though, they were unique.

They were me.

My outfit wasn't so bad today either. An avenged sevenfold tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, my bvb(black veil brides) hoddie and my black doc martins. Typical me, but it wasn't common in Seattle, or the town I would be livivng in; Forks. I always visted there in summer but when I was 14 I told Charlie I wanted to spend time with him in California. It wasn't that I hated Forks, I loved the place, but I didn't want to be too far from my mother.

Then she got married.

Phil was my mother's new husband, he was nice enough, too young, a baseball player and was on the road a lot. My mother was unhappy most of the time, which made me unhappy, so I decided to move to Forks for the both of us. When I saw Charlie I grinned. He wasn't my favourite parent, but when I told them I was "emo" he supported me the most.

My mother wasn't so happy.

She had complained, saying she didn't want to loose her baby girl. I had almost screamed at the time. She would never loose me, I was just different though, I had a different fashion sense (though I never had one in the first place) I listened to heavy metal bands and I was attracted to peircings and tatoos. Charlie was better, he didn't do well showing his emotions and I had got that from him, though he did say he would support me no matter what I wanted to be.

I was grateful for that.

"Char-Dad, over here," I shouted. I was going to have to get used to calling him dad, it seemed rude not to. Charlie saw me and waved. He was in his usual cop outfit, yeah he was a cop. But there wasn't much crime in the small rainy town of Forks.

"Bells, good to see you," Charlie said awkwardly as he pulled me into a one armed hug. I smiled and stepped out of the hug. "Let's go," he pushed. When we got outside I realised he had the cruiser. I would definatly have to get a car, there was no way I was going to school in that tomorrow, though walking didn't seem bad.

It was only an hour drive until Forks, so I dwelled on that a half hour of driving Charlie cleared his throat.

"So Bella, I found you a truck." He said with a nervous shrug. I smiled.

"That's great. How much is the car?" I asked.

"Well it's a truck actually and…well…I kinda already bought it for you," he replied stumbling. My throat closed and I had to clear it twice before speaking.

"Thank you, dad. You shouldn't have."

"No problem, Bella." After that we fell into silence for the rest of the drive.

I gasped when we pulled infront of the house. It had never changed but what caught my attention was the faded red chevy truck outside. It was old and looked like it had been through a lot, but I loved it.

"Dad, I love it! Thank you," I squeeked as I ran to it, but I had to take my three bags upstairs.

My room was still the same purple with all the pictures I had drawn as a kid. My bed spread was purple too and the rocking chair from my childhood was still in the corner. I would have to make some changes tomorrow after school. School, I felt sick. Forks High School was small and all the pupils knew each other, I would be the emo freak from Phoenix.

But I never had got along with people my age, even my mother was always on the outside to me. I would just never fit in.

After I packed all my stuff away, made dinner, and got a shower, I went to bed. I grabbed my ipod and listened to linkin park, falling asleep to bleed it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sighed as I pulled in to Forks High School, it was just what I expected. It was separated brick buildings, surrounded by trees. Very Forks style. The noise of the truck made everyone in the parking lot look at me, when they realised it was the new girl, they all seemed to come closer to get a look.

I grabbed my avenged sevenfold bag and began to walk towards the main office. I heard a girl whisper-not discreetly- to the boy next to her about my clothes. I fought the urge to growl at her, but that just wouldn't help. There was a chubby, mid-aged women with red hair and glasses behind the desk in the main office.

When I came in her red lips formed a small o, and she almost dropped her coffee. I had to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for my schedule," Fuck sake, I hated using my full name. The women, Miss Cope, recovered herself and looked through a bunch of papers. She handed me a schedule and a map of the school.

I began to walk out awkwardly after I said thanks.

"Good luck, dear!" I heard Miss Cope call as I walked out._ Yeah right!_

My first class was trigonometry and I knew I would hate it already, I hated the subject and the male teacher didn't make it any better. I went up to him and gave him my slip, he glanced at it quickly and gave it back.

"Ah, Bella. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, tell us what you like, tell us about yourself. Hmm?" He pushed.

Bitch, please that would take all day.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad," I mumbled as I went to the free desk. I heard the teacher tut. He clearly wasn't happy with my speech. The rest of the class went slowly and I could tell that the teacher was vain about his teaching skills.

When the class finished a Asian boy, with greasy combed black hair, came over to my desk and smiled. He seemed the confident chess guy type.

"Hey, I'm Eric! It's nice to meet you," he cheered while he looked me up and down. He stared at my snake bites, and opened his mouth, but before he could ask I interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you too," I tried to sound nice and smile, but it properly came out as a grimace. Eric didn't seem to notice though. He walked me to my next class, which was sadly algebra II. While we walked people seemed to follow us, listening in to our conversation.

"So are you enjoying Forks?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's weird, I always hated Phoenix because of the heat, Forks is rather nice," I explained and he laughed.

"Well you must be the only person that thinks that here."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Most people are used to it, but it doesn't mean they like it," he explained smiling.

Algebra II went by fast and I met a girl called Jessica, who I shared a desk with. She was chatty, small and a brunette. All through the lesson she asked me questions about my piercings, Phoenix, and about being emo. I was close to telling her to fuck up, but luckily I bit my tongue and got passed it.

At lunch she introduced me to her friends and one of them happened to be Eric. I talked to him and another boy called Mike, he was friendly, had a cute baby face and sandy blonde hair. He asked constantly about me and I think he was a bit too interested, after awhile though I think he shut up and got the point.

It's just I was never used to having boys interested, back in Phoenix no boy wanted to date an emo, unless they were and there only was two. They were both taken and I hadn't really taken an interest in them too. While I was looking around, I noticed most people were looking our way, at me.

Except from them.

Five inhumanly beautiful people were sitting as far away from us as possible, all looking different directions. There was three boys and two girls, one of the girls had long blonde hair a body that any girl would kill for and was properly the most beautiful girl I'd seen.

The other girl was short, her hair was short, pixie style, brunette and also beautiful. The biggest boy was massive and looked like he could crush me with one hand, but he looked somehow softer with his curly brown hair. One of the other boys had medium length honey hair, and although he didn't look as big as the other one he still looked tuff.

And the last boy, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Like, seriously. I wanted to run my hands through his beautiful untamed bronze hair, he was toned too but properly the youngest of all the kids, but still looked too old to be in school.

And although they all looked so different, they somehow had to be related. They were all the palest people I had ever saw, even more pale than me, they all had the same dark eyes with heavy bags under them, and they were all heart breaking beautiful, with perfect features and bodies.

I turned to Mike and tapped his shoulder, interrupting his conversation with Jessica and although he looked happy I was talking to him, Jessica looked pissed. Fuck her, I had to know.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing over at them. Just as I asked that, the one with bronze hair turned around and his eyes met mine for a brief second before he turned away.

"The Cullens," Mike said bored. The Cullens, I repeated again and again.

"They moved over here, like, last year from Alaska, but watch them, there a bunch of freaks," Mike scoffed, trying to seem brave. Like I cared about his opinion.

I felt pity for the Cullens, they were just outsiders.

"So are they related?" I asked.

"Oh no! Well the two blondes are twins, they were all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen," he explained. "But I bet their dad gave them all plastic surgery and that's way they all look fake," Mike laughed at his own joke, but stopped awkwardly when I didn't laugh too.

"What's their names?"

"The big one is Emmett, he dates Rosalie, the blonde girl. Jasper is the guy twin, he dates Alice the tiny one," he explained, but he didn't talk about the bronze haired one. Before I could ask Mike turned away to Eric.

Jessica glanced at me, she had been listening.

"Whose the bronze haired one?" I asked and Jessica sighed.

"Edward. Gorgeous of course, but don't waist your time. He doesn't date," she explained rudely. I stood up and looked at her.

"I wasn't planning on it," I growled, she was pissing me off. Jessica stood up too and everyone gawked at us, but before she could speak the bell rang. I laughed and grabbed my bag, walking to biology.

"Hey! That's was so cool. No one has ever stood up too Jessica," a girl with glasses and a camera told me as I walked. I remembered her from the table. She seemed quite, shy and she was very tall. I chuckled.

"Well I guess I changed that," I huffed. The girl smiled.

"I'm Angela by the way. I think I have biology with you next," Angela guessed.

"Yeah you do."

We walked to biology together, but when we got to class she took her seat next to Mike, who smiled and winked at me. I shivered. I walked up to the teacher and have him my slip.

"Hello Isabella, you can sit next to Mr Cullen," he looked over and I followed his gaze. Great the only seat left was next to Edward Cullen. I walked slowly over and something changed in Edward. One minute he was gazing out the window, and the next he was glaring at me with dark hatred filled eyes. I blanched in surprise.

What the fuck?

I sat down and he became still, grabbing on to the edge of his desk, like he was in pain. I moved my hair around so he couldn't see me, and the tension between us made me feel awkward and self conscience. Edward moved his hand over his nose, and I could feel his dark eyes glaring into the side of my head.

I couldn't pay attention the whole lesson because of him, but I was pretty sure I had already done the work in Phoenix. The teacher blabbed on but it was like he was on mute and the only noise I could here was my ragged breathing. Was Edward even breathing?

Fuck! I had to say something, but he looked sick, like he smelt something bad. I sniffed my hair and could only smell my favourite bubble gum shampoo. Why was he acting so fucking weird? Was this what Mike meant by saying he was a freak, was this his usual behaviour?

Finally, after fucking ages, the bell rang and saved me. Edward jumped up from his seat and was away in a flash. I sat still and shocked, wondering what I could have done so badly. Mike brought me out of my trance when he came up to my desk.

"So, Bella. What do you have next?"

"Oh...umm...gym," I stuttered still in shock. Mike grinned.

"Me too, I can escort you the way." I smiled, at least Mike was being nice. Edward's behaviour had to be something to do with before I came in, that was the only conclusion I could come too.

Mike ruined that for me though. Before I went in to gym, he stopped me.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pen or something?" Mike asked jokingly but there was curiosity in his voice too.

"Oh, no! Wasn't that his usual behaviour?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he's usually just really quite," he shrugged.

I didn't have to take part in gym today, but I wanted too, it would have distracted me from Edward. The whole period I thought about him, Mike had noticed there was something strange with him, so at least I knew I wasn't crazy. Anger boiled in my veins. I had done nothing to the stupid boy, yet he hated me so much! He was acting like an asshole, not me.

When the bell rang, signalising it was the end of the day, I went to the office, but I almost turned back out again. There talking to Mrs Cope, was Edward Cullen, I don't think he noticed me at first, and I heard him trying to change his biology class. What a fucking dick! He suddenly turned stiff and moved his head slightly, but he could still see me.

His eyes were filled with thirst and he gave me the most deadliest glare ever, and I shivered. He was scaring the fucking hell out of me! He turned back to Mrs Cope.

"Never mind," his voice was like music, as beautiful as him. "I can see that is impossible," Edward hissed before he turned around, not glancing at me and stormed out the office. Mrs Cope stared after him surprised, but then remembered I was there.

"Well dear how was your first day?" She asked as she took my slip.

"Great," I lied, and she seemed to notice. When I got out almost everyone was gone, only a few cars were left. I opened my truck angrily and began to speed off.

Fighting the urge to punch something all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

My first week in Forks was terrible. Everyone was still gushing over me being a new kid, and they wouldn't leave me alone. The classes were ok, but I had mostly done all the stuff in Phoenix. I spent the weekend fixing my room and getting groceries, talking to Renee, but I was distracted the whole time.

And that was because Edward Cullen never came back to school.

I had planned to talk to him, to find out what his problem was, but on the second day only his family turned up. I had shrugged it off at the time, but as the days went past things got...strange. His family would give me weird looks in the lunch hall, like they knew something I didn't, and I think they blamed me.

Maybe, I was going crazy?

Forks would properly do that to me. Maybe, Edward just didn't feel well, so he had to take some days of for rest? That didn't seem likely, he had just looked angry at the time and I couldn't shake away his glares.

On Monday morning, I woke up to Forks being covered in snow. I had never seen snow and it was March. I went down properly wouldn't be in today, so I had no need to feel uncomfortable. Charlie was just about to go out, he quickly said good-bye, grabbed his gun and left. I lingered a little bit longer in the house though, looking at old photos and stuff.

I grimaced when I saw one of Renee and Charlie at their wedding, it was clear Charlie wasn't over her. I finally left the house, driving to school in my Chevy, but not before I had touched some snow, it was cold and slushy, i kinda liked it. When I parked, Mike, Angela and Eric came over to me while Jessica(the bitch) stayed with Tyler and Ben.

We went inside and sat at the lunch tables, until the bell went. I walked with Eric to trigonometry, while he delivered most of the conversation.

The rest of the day went by fine and it seemed like everyone had got over the new girl fact. It was good that they only needed a week.

Thank fuck for that!

At lunch I sat with Angela and everyone. Angela told me about her little twin brothers and how she took them out at the weekend. It was clear that Angela's a very selfless person, but she was also very observant. I really did think she could be one of my good friends.

And she seemed to like me.

I got up to go and get a drink, when I noticed five people at the Cullen table. I froze as my eyes stared into the back of his head, his face turned away from me. Edward Cullen was back in school, which meant I would have to deal with him in biology.

Fucking fantastic!

"Bella, what are you doing?" Mike asked as he nudged me. I laughed and shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Just day dreaming," I mumbled as I went over to the drinks. I quickly bought a coke and went back to the table, but this time Edward Cullen was looking in my direction. His eyes weren't hateful, they were full of curiosity and there was something different about him too. He turned back around to his family and it seemed as of they were discussing something.

I really had to get over Edward Cullen.

I talked to Mike and Angela about a trip to La Push beach, in the tiny reservation near Forks. I was sure Charlie had some friends from La Push, but we would have to wait until the weather got better. I really didn't want to go to a beach covered in snow. Eric and Mike's conversation distracted me.

"I bet you it was a human. An animal can't kill someone like that," Eric said to Mike, who laughed.

"Dude, we never get crime in Forks, and now you really think its a murder. You know how much bears and stuff we get here, it's more likely to be a animal," he argued and Eric groaned.

"Let's just not talk about this anymore," he suggested, clearly not wanting to argue. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Angela.

"What are they talking about?"

"You didn't know. Wow, i thought your dad would have told you," Angela mumbled then continued. "Some worker at a construction sight got killed up in the north of Forks. No one knows what or who killed him though, some people think a bear, some say it was a human." I gasped at her words, it explained why Charlie had been working later that usual. Why didn't he tell me?

When the bell rang I didn't move.

I would have to sit next to Edward, maybe I should ditch? No, because why should I? He was the one acting wierd, not me. I had done nothing to him. I kept thinking that as I walked with Angela to biology, when we got to class, I held my breath as I looked in.

But Edward Cullen wasn't there.

Maybe, he decided to ditch? Or he was running late? I relaxed a little as I took my seat and got all my stuff out. I doodled on my jotter while I waited on the teacher, but when I heard the seat next to me scrape across the floor as someone pulled it,I froze.

I looked a bit to the left and found him staring at me, my eyes widened and I looked back to my jotter. The teacher really had to get here. Fast. I stared down at my jotter, or looked at Mike across from me, anywhere but Edward.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" Edward asked politely, bringing my attention to him, while I stared like a weirdo. Had I fucking imagined last week? I had to clear my throat before I talked to him.

"Yes..." I said quietly. Edward smiled slightly and it began to get awkward but luckily the teacher came in. Mr Banner wanted us to work together on doing onion root tip cells into the phase of mitosis. I had done it before in Phoenix though, so this would be boring and I would have to talk to Edward.

That did excite me a bit.

Mr Banner told us to start and Edward pushed the microscope towards me.

"Ladies first," he insisted. I looked at him, something was really different about him and I couldn't look away. How could someone actually be so beautiful? Up close he really did look very strong, nothing compared to Emmett but he did look strong. I looked at his muscles and almost drooled while Edward looked at me funny.

"Or I could go, if you want?" He asked and I snapped out of my trance.

"No! I'll go." I briefly looked at the slide and already knew what it was.

"Prophase," I said confidently, and I had to admit it, I was showing off a little. Edward smirked a bit for a second, but I caught it.

"Do you mind if I check?" He asked. Asshole! I raised an eyebrow but nodded. He slid the microscope closer to himself, looked for two seconds, then turned back to me.

"Prophase."

"Like I said." Edward smiled and I passed him the next slide. When he took it his fingers brushed together with mine and there was two things I noticed. His hands were icy cold, like he had put them in snow, and the second thing was the spark I felt there. Like an electric current running all the way up my hands.

I shivered.

"I'm sorry," I heard Edward whisper while he looked at the next slide. It was silent and awkward. He seemed a little angry, but luckily his mood changed.

"It's anaphase. Do you wanna check?" Edward asked playfully and I laughed.

"No, I believe you." We finished the work first and while he wrote it all down, in beautiful handwriting, I stared around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be having problems with the assignment and Mr Banner was running around trying to help everyone.

It was pretty funny.

"So, are you enjoying Forks?" Edward asked, though it seemed as if he was trying to force small talk. I hated small talk. What had happened to the weird dude that looked like he could kill me last week? I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's good. I've always wanted to live in Forks," I admitted and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you when you were younger?"

"Hmm...for my mom I guess." Why did I just fucking tell him that? He did seem like he wanted to know though.

"Why?" What was with all his questions.

"She would have been lonely, but she got married and so she wanted to travel with her new husband. It seemed best for her." Fuck! I couldn't control myself, he was properly just laughing at me inside.

"That's very selfless of you," Edward complemented. I blushed, just a little. I looked at the teacher again, but Edward asked me another question.

"I would have thought you would have preferred to stay in Phoenix. Why do you like Forks?" I smiled.

"I never like the humidity in Phoenix. I love the cold and when it rains though." Edward laughed, and it seemed like an inside joke.

"I bet your suffering more than you let on though," he accused and I turned to him.

"No." I mumbled childishly.

"Now that's a lie." I stayed silent not knowing what to say. "Exactly," I heard him whisper.

"Why do you fucking care?" I growled and he seemed shocked. Wether it was by me swearing or my anger I didn't know. I thought I heard him whisper "I don't know" but I wasn't sure. I turned back to looking around and I tried my best not to turn around.

"Am I bothering you?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"No, I just...never mind," I stuttered. We were silent for the rest of the period and I kept think about our conversation, when our hands touched. I turned to him once and he looked at me, and I knew what the difference was in him.

His eyes.

They weren't the scary coal black that I saw last time. His eyes were a beautiful golden topaz, and the bags that were under his eyes last time were lighter, less noticeable. I turned around realising I was staring and never looked back at him. When the bell rang he stood up quickly and left.

Just like last time.

I went to gym with Mike but couldn't concentrate, we were playing basketball and when Jessica threw me the ball it smacked of my face. The worst part was when she laughed, I almost punched her but Coach Clap told me to sit.

Lucky for her.

I got home and began to cook steak for me and Charlie, while it was cooking I went upstairs, talked to Renee and done my homework. Eventually my mind wondered back to Edward, he had been so...nosy, but he seemed like he was interested in what I had to say.

When Charlie came in I dished out the dinner, his favourite because it would make him happy and I had to talk to him. He put his gun away, took off his jacket and boots, and then sat with me at the table. We eat silently until I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about the worker that was killed?" I asked. Charlie sighed and didn't look me in the eyes.

"I just didn't want you to know," he mumbled, "it was best if you didn't," he continued.

"Fair enough, but some of the kids were talking about it. Who killed him? And you should have told me that's why you were working late. I don't want you getting hurt," I said and it felt weird to talk this much with him, and tell him what I actually thought.

"Don't worry Bella," Charlie blushed slightly and I tried not to laugh. "We don't know who killed him, but I think it was an animal," Charlie massaged his temples and I could tell he was stressed.

I didn't say anything after that, but Charlie wasn't done talking.

"So, what friends have you made?"

"Y'know Angela Weber," I said but Charlie interrupted me.

"Nice family," he nodded, like he approved.

"Mike Newton seems nice," I hedged and Charlie laughed.

"They own the goods store, his father is nice but his mom, she's very much a gossip," he grimaced. I smirked. After washing the dishes- by hand- I went upstairs, took a shower and tried to get to sleep. It didn't work though, it took me several hours and my last thought was Edward Cullen.

What did that bloody mean?


End file.
